Lidding foil with conductive strips for medicament packaging which may be connected to a computer, said medicament packaging containing a plurality of recesses holding contents.
Known is e.g. from EP-B 0 129 785 a device for storing and reminding patients to take a required medicament, said device comprising a medicament packaging and a signal transmitter. On removing a dose of medicament, an impulse is emitted via an impulse conductor from the signal transmitter. The impulse conductor is cast into a push-through second foil and the dragees in the medicament packaging are cast into a first foil featuring recesses and the push-through second foil.
This known medicament container represents a form of packaging for medicaments known in the field as a blister pack.
The impulse conductors are housed in the lidding foil of these known medicament container. Medicament containers of this kind i.e. blister packs in general are manufactured in large numbers in a continuous manner. Thereby, as a rule, a plastic film or plastic film laminate is provided with recesses by a deepening process. The contents, such as dragees or also tablets, capsules, ampoules and the like are added to the recesses and finally the lidding foil sealed on to it. Blister packs are as a rule produced continuously from strip-shaped films and only after being filled with their contents and receiving their lid are they cut to the required size and if desired placed in an outer form of packaging.